Speeding Cars
by Keys Studio
Summary: Modern day AU. Natsu is a girl, but nobody really knows. Well, give or take maybe or two people, but that was beside the point. With her father Igneel off fighting in a war, Natsu has to hold down the fort back at home with her trusty sidekick, Happy! When she meets a certain snake lover in the store one day, will she find love? Language, het, Fem!Natsu, Cobra x Fem!Natsu.


**Warning(s): Genderbend, language, some nudity, OOC, and implied lemon in later chapters! (Hence why it's M people!)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima-sama does! :D**

**[xXx]**

What are you afraid of? The Boogeyman who hides under your bed, changing your sweet dreams into wretched nightmares? The monster lurking in your closet, waiting for you to go to bed and then jump out and scare you? The creature who stalks you in the darkness and pounces and attacks you when you least expect it? Maybe the spider who takes up residence in the upper left hand corner of your window who appears to have long, wide pinchers and can possibly eat your face off? All fears are real. All fears have some sort of back story to them, whether they belong to your ancestors or to yourself. My fear, though, was none of the aforementioned things and was more closely related to the latter of the two options provided.

My fear was to be left all alone, of abandonment.

It was a deep seated fear that I guess started up when I found out that my birth father abandoned my mother and myself when I was four years old to run off with some old girlfriend of his. It deepened when my mother killed herself right in front of me when I was eight, giving me a small smile and apologizing over and over, that, even though she didn't want to leave me, she couldn't take it anymore. I had been traumatized by the event for nearly four years, one of the police officers who had found me rocking in front of her body having taken me in and paid for therapy sessions four times a week. Everyone had asked him why he did it instead of sending me to an orphanage.

"Because he's just a boy," he would always say in a matter of fact tone. At the time, everyone believed it. Most did when I hit puberty and I lacked the breasts I was supposed to grow. Igneel would always just tell me that I would grow them eventually. It wasn't something I minded though. I didn't have to worry about hiding anything from anyone. All I had to do was keep my hair short and I would be fine. Well, that, and avoid going to the restrooms at school and other public places. Not to mention that I had to carefully hide my lady essentials when that horrible time of the month hit like a right hook to the gut. The only people who ever knew of my true gender were my doctors and Igneel.

I was currently home alone, Igneel having gone off to be in the military since he had been drafted the year proir. I was being watched over by my best friend (and pet!) Happy, a Rusian Blue with no markings. Sure, he was a spoiled rotten little cat (I would easily admit to that seeing as I'm the one who spoiled him), and it was really just _me_ watching over _him_, but you know what? I was just glad that wasn't completely alone at home. Heck, I had never once felt alone since Igneel left thanks to Happy. He liked following me around, no matter where I went. If I had to leave the house on a non-school/non-work related basis, he went and dragged his retractable leash for me just so he could be with me.

"Come here, Happy," I smiled, kneeling before the door. I was dressed and ready to go out to the local food store, needing to stock up on basic things like bread and milk, a gray short sleeve shirt over my torso, my usual scarf that Igneel had given to me years ago secured around my shoulders and neck, long blue jeans that had seen better days on my legs, and black sandals on my feet. My growing pink hair was tied back with a small rubber band. I would have to go to the hair salon and ask them to trim up my hair again soon.

With a cute little meow that sounded vaguely like an 'Aye!', Happy scampered off for a moment before returning with his dark blue retractable leash. He nudged it against my foot with what looked like a smile. I smiled in return, rubbing his cute little head affectionately before attatching the leash to the black collar around his neck. Standing, I lengthened the leash a good bit before opening the door. Once outside, I locked up the house behind us, smiling to myself. "I think I can afford to get you a special treat this week, Happy," I told him. "Maybe some... tasty tasty fish?"

Happy seemed pleased by this, nodding his head up at me and meowing in joy.

"Fish it is then!" I laughed.

"Hey, Natsu," smiled my neighbor's daughter, her own cat, a white Asian, in her arms. The female cat, Charle, saw Happy and hopped down from the girl's arms onto the ground. Charle nuzzled her head under Happy's chin, and the male returned the nuzzle with a soft purr.

"Hey, Wendy," I smiled in returned. "It looks like Charle is warming up to Happy, finally."

"Yeah," the blue haired girl replied a little happily. "It's been a couple of weeks, but I'm glad that they can finally be friends."

I nodded, kneeling and offering my hand to the white feline. She sniffed my hand before headbutting my palm, wanting me to pet her. I did just that, giggling softly. "She's a pretty little girl, just like her friend."

Wendy blushed at my words, shyly looking away. "I-I'm not that pretty..."

I looked up at her and grinned. She was wearing a red tube top with denim shorts on, black flats on her feet. Her long, blue hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, keeping it out of her face and off of her shoulders. For a twelve year old little girl, she was very beautiful, naturally. I knew of some boys who wholeheartedly would agree. "Wendy, you're a very pretty girl. Any boy who sees you and wants to be with you will be one lucky fella." That only served to make her blush all the more. I stood, much to Charle's disappointment. She began to paw at my leg. I leaned over, poking her lightly on the nose. "I have to go, Charle." She huffed at me, sticking her nose up in the air and turning back to Wendy. She then strutted her way back to her, looking up at her expectantly.

"Going to the store?" the blue haired girl asked, picking up her white cat into her arms. She stroked her fur lovingly.

I nodded, smiling. "Need anything?"

"I'm good. Thank you, though."

I waved slightly. "I'll see you later, then, Wendy."

"Bye, Natsu," she waved in return.

With that, I took Happy and we left back down the road, we both feeling overwhelmingly joyful. I knew that seeing the female cat made my own feline friend's day. Seeing just one of my human friends made me chipper. "Do you want to go over to Wendy's house after we get back from the store?" I teased. I received an 'Aye!' like meow in response, so I took it as a 'Yes'. "Then we shall!" I grinned insanely, stretching slightly. It was was ten minute walk to the store, probably a thirty minute stroll and collect, three minute check out, then a ten minute walk back. So... I used my fingers to perform the simple math. "Ten plus thirty is forty... Forty plus three is forty-three... Forty-three plus ten is fifty-three! So about an hour, that works." I sucked at math, so what?

Once the math was figured up, I nodded to myself in approval. I then happily walked the nine last minutes to the store. Once there, I picked Happy up and placed him in the cat pin that was next to the door. There was a guard watching over the cats and nodded when he saw me. I waved at him with a smile, handing him my leash. I then went inside of the store, grabbing a small shopping cart as I did so. Going through the aisles, I picked off some things from the shelves that I wanted/needed.

A box of cereal (Apple Jacks, for the win), some boxed meals (easy to make), a couple of cans of green beans, some cans of corn, a couple of loaves of wheat bread, a loaf of white bread, a bag of flour, a bag of sugar, a five pound roll of hamburger meat, a gallon of two percent white milk, a container of eggs, a box of stick butter, a pack of hotdogs, a bag of chicken breasts, and Happy's fish. I had to get one more thing, a box of Pocky that I wanted to give Wendy on my way home since she never had any before, but I was having problems reaching the high shelf. I hated how I was short and I couldn't reach the good stuff. I had half a mind to start climbing the shelves to get a box. I was about to start doing so when a caramel colored hand reached up above me with ease, grabbing two boxes. One was handed to me.

"You wanted just one, right?" a voice mused behind me.

I turned, about to tell him thank you. Then I saw what he looked like. Smooth, caramel colored skin, stunning, though beady (like my own) violet eyes, maroon, slicked back hair, a mischevious smirk with dazzling, pearly whites, and a well toned body.

Needless to say that my hormones went into rage mode.

I didn't realize I was staring until he chuckled. "Like what you see?" he asked me, jolting me right out of my thoughts. His fingers were unhumanly smooth as they delicately lifted my chin. His breath was hot against my ear, making a blush shoot across my cheeks and the bridge of my nose. "I'm a happy bisexual who would love to take you home if you would let me." It would have took everything in me to tell him no.

"Cobra, hands to yourself!" snapped a cashier who could so obviously see what the male was doing to me.

The male who was attempting to seduce his way into my pants pulled away, pouting at the cashier. "But Midnight. I'm a hormonal boy in need of release."

"That's what your hand is for."

Cobra huffed, pulling away from me. He then flashed me a suggestive smile. "Can I have your number, cutey?"

"U-um... sure..." I stuttered out. What was wrong with me?! I watched him pull out his iPhone 4 and I began to tell him the basic information, that being my name and number. He smirked at me.

"I'll send you a text so you know what my number is," he told me. He turned to walk away, slapping my bottom along the way. "I expect there to be some sort of thank you in my future, alright?" He then vanished.

I swooned.

Shortly after, however, I slapped myself back to my senses. What was wrong with me? He was a stranger! Ugh! I pinched myself, hoping that I was dreaming. Sadly (okay, not really, but a small part of me felt that way), I wasn't. I nearly jumped when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Taking it out, the blush on my cheeks that had started to fade returned. On the screen was a new message from a number I didn't recognize. Opening it, my blush increased.

_Don't miss me too much, Pinky. We'll meet again soon enough. ;)_

I saved his number, trying to shake myself out of it. I was pretending to be a guy, meaning I had to pretend to be straight. That was how I tried to view things. Much to my displeasure at the moment, however, I was as straight as a metal ruler, and I found myself somewhat (more like _a lot_) attracted to Cobra. Tossing my box of Pocky into the cart, I tried to forget about him. It would be for the best until I calmed myself. I began to go through the check out line with the cashier named Midnight when my phone vibrated again. I groaned to myself, ignoring it. I would answer the handsome - _NOT_ handsome! (that was what I was trying to tell myself; you can _so_ tell that it was working) - male after I got home. However, my phone went off again.

Midnight raised a brow before rolling his eyes. "You answer your phone. He's persistent and won't leave you alone until you answer him." I nodded in appreciation, finished putting my items on the conveyer belt. He rang everything up as I answered the texts on my phone. One was from my friend Erza (who was dangerously close to figuring out my secret) and the other was from Cobra. Correction, the other _two_ were from Cobra since he just messaged me again. I checked his real fast.

_Just imagine the things I would do to you if you ever came over to my place. ;)_

_Needless to say, you won't be walking for a few days. You might even need a wheelchair. ;)_

My face flared crimson. I texted back furiously before he decided to text me a _very_ detailed text message of just what he would do to me.

_if you want to be in my pants anytime soon i suggest you ask me out on a few dates and stay with me at least six months!_

_Oh, a boy who knows what he wants. I like that. ;) How about a date with me tonight, then?_

_what do you plan on doing on this date?_

_Maybe a dinner and/or movie. You'll enjoy it as a first date with your Serpetine God. ;)_

I snorted. Did he seriously just call himself Serpertine God?

_what time should i be ready?_

_Five. Meet me outside of the store at that time._

_hey! no winky face!_

_What?_

_you kept winking at me!_

_Oh, yeah. ;) Sorry, I was preoccupied with petting some kitties._

I was about to reply again with a question along the lines of 'What kitties?' when Midnight tapped my shoulder. "Sixty-four dollars seventy-three cents." I paid him, loading my cart back up after I shoved my phone into my pocket. I promised to return it when I came back later and he just told me to go and to have a nice day. I left the store to see Cobra petting Happy who was excited to be petted. I raised a brow when I decided to answer another text that I remembered receiving. I pulled out my phone back out of my pocket, remembering quickly that I had ignored Erza. I read the text that she sent me.

_Natsu, I'm at your house. We need to talk._

**[xXx]**

**Review please! :D I love reviews! Especially from people who like my stories! :P**

**~Dawn**


End file.
